


"Yes."

by learninghowtosmut



Series: Royalty AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtosmut/pseuds/learninghowtosmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I kiss your lips?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>How this simple exchange becomes almost a ritual for the prince and his servant. A prequel to "His Prince". (Also featuring top!Lovi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Yes."

The first time it had happened, Lovino was upset and almost trembling with rage. He had stormed into his rooms after a screamed argument with some Lord or another and proceeded to go through them in a hurricane of destruction. That was how Antonio had found him, standing in the wreck and ruin of his anger with his limbs shaking like those of a young colt. He froze in the doorway for a moment before going in and closing the door as softly as was possible.

“Sire?” It would be better not to startle him in this mood, so he spoke up while he was still close enough to the door that he could escape if he needed to.

There was no reply from the prince; he just began to mumble something in an increasingly irate tone.

There were few places where Lovino could actually be himself, away from all the masks and artifice of court. He always had to present a pleasant and polite facade to those around him, lest someone get hold of a potential weakness that could be exploited later on.

Antonio warily approached, wondering if the rumours about the prince eating two servants whole had any base in fact. “Sire?”

“What the fuck do you want.” He didn’t look around, and his head remained lowered. 

“I - are you… okay?” Antonio was doing the verbal equivalent of extending a hand to a dog that you’re not sure is safe, but he had accepted the likelihood of having his fingers bitten.

“Do I fucking  _ look _ okay?!” He whirled around, ready to tear this upstart into tiny little shreds. His eyes were wild and his hair mussed. There were patches of pink on his cheeks and he was still catching his breath after his period as Hurricane Lovino.

Any normal person would have tucked tail, turned around, and bravely run away. Antonio had never been normal, and thus had failed to develop anything resembling a sense of self-preservation. He stepped forwards and in a move that was the epitome of bravery, stupidity, or both, folded him into a hug. “No, you don’t.” He murmured.

Antonio had been working as Lovino’s personal servant for a year now, and he’d never made a move like this before. The prince had a fiery beauty to him that warned off any onlookers who thought they could get closer - they would not want to get burnt. But Antonio - like the prince himself - was in his late teens, and thus stupid. He could handle getting burnt if it meant he was closer to the sun.

Lovino tensed, ready to fight, and then he registered that this wasn’t an attack on his person, but a clumsy attempt to soothe him.

“What the fuck is this?” he mumbled, arms down by his sides.

“A hug. To make you feel better.” Antonio replied.

They stood in silence for a good few minutes, neither of them moving to break the slightly awkward hug. Eventually, Lovino lifted his arms and gave Antonio a light squeeze.

“Go lie down; you look like you need it,” the servant murmured. He tried to step back, but the prince’s arms only tightened around him. “I’ll stay with you, if you want.”

Because clearly Lovino  _ did _ want.

They shuffled together over to the large four-poster that Antonio had carefully made up that morning after his prince had gone off to the stables. Getting up onto it was difficult, but they somehow managed it. The smoothed-down bedcovers had somehow escaped the whirlwind of devastation that had taken over the rest of the room, and the two of them lay on top.

There was a part of Antonio that was freaking out about this; when this was over, he would almost certainly be a dead man walking. The rest of him was focused on trying to figure out what had got the prince so upset.

“So what happened?”

A long silence.

Antonio thought for a moment that Lovino was going to ignore him or kick him out for being impertinent.

“Bastard was torturing a dog,” Lovi mumbled. “Not one of ours - just some stray mongrel come for scraps.”

The dog had been grey around the muzzle and its wiry coat was matted with dirt. Lovino had just come in from a ride in high spirits; the freedom of being in the saddle was like a weight lifting from his shoulders. He’d left the horse to a groom and was about to return to the castle when he had been drawn by the sound of cruel laughter and a dog’s yelps.

“It wasn’t fighting back, just whimpering…” He curled up and nestled his head into the crook of Antonio’s neck. “It was scared and in pain and I couldn’t do anything…”

Anything except what he had done; the injuries were too severe to heal, even if he could persuade someone to take the mutt in.

Lovino had strode in towards the dog and… and ended its suffering.

“It was scared and in pain, and I killed it,” he confessed with a surge of self-disgust.

“What else could you have done?” A gentle hand rubbed slow circles into his lower back. “At least you didn’t prolong its pain, Lovi.” He pressed a kiss to the prince’s forehead. “You did the right thing.”

How could the words of a mere servant be giving him such a feeling of relief?

“...Do that again?”

“Do what?”

The flush on his cheeks now had nothing to do with the wave of destruction he had caused. “That - that kiss thing.”

And the bastard had the nerve to chuckle before pressing his dry lips to Lovino’s forehead again. “Like this?”

“Mhm,” He wriggled and squirmed up until their faces were level, rather than Antonio being head and shoulders above him. Lovi looked at him for a heartbeat before pressing his own lips to his servant’s cheek.

“Do you want to be kissed in other places?”

A silent nod.

“May I kiss your cheeks?”

He nodded again. Antonio’s lips pressed against one cheek.

“Your cute nose?”

“It’s not cute!” he protested.

“No, you’re right - it’s adorable!” Antonio grinned - the bastard. “And can I kiss it?”

“Y-Yeah…”

Another kiss from Antonio.

And then there was a pause. He looked nervous for the first time. “May… may I kiss your lips?”

Lovino answered by pressing his lips to his servant’s clumsily, kissing him quickly before he could lose his nerve.

These kissing sessions soon became a regular thing; early in the morning, or at random points during the day, Antonio and Lovino would sneak off together and kiss each other. They would always ask permission - it became almost a kind of flirtation between them. These stolen moments were precious to the both of them and they slowly began to extend to hands slipping under clothes, and then buttons undone, and then clothes dropped carelessly to the floor.

“Can I kiss your neck?”

Antonio’s chin lifted, his curls forming a messy halo on Lovino’s pillow. “Yes!”

Lovino’s head dropped down and he began to kiss a trail down Antonio’s neck, stopping to suck at a point he knew was sensitive.

“Can I -  _ oh! _ \- grab your ass?”

Lovino’s tongue darted out over the spot he’d been sucking on. “Yes,” he replied, moaning softly when Antonio’s hands squeezed his cheeks.

They took it in turns to keep things equal.

“Can I mark you?” 

This was the first time Lovino had asked that of him, and Antonio hesitated, rubbing his thumbs over the prince’s skin. “...If it’s somewhere I can hide it easily, then yes.”

Lovino pressed one last kiss to his servant’s neck before moving to below his collarbone. He bit down, earning a moan, and began to suck hard he alternated between kissing the spot and sucking on it until he was satisfied with the mark he’d made on Antonio’s skin.

“Can I kiss your lips?” Antonio murmured.

“Yes,” Lovino replied, moving back up to let Antonio press their lips together. The prince opened his mouth at the touch of his servant’s tongue, only breaking the kiss when they needed air.

“Can I finger you?” 

“Yes. Can I touch your cock?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Lovino replied, before pressing his fingers inside him up to the knuckle. He groaned softly when Antonio’s hand closed around his length.

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Yes,” he breathed.

Antonio pumped Lovino’s dick and the prince bucked into his hand.

They were panting into each others’ mouths, parting for breath before diving back in to kiss each other again.

“Lovino… Please will you fuck me?” 

He kissed him again, slowly this time, before dipping down again to murmur into Antonio’s ear. “ _ Yes.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling like shit, so here - have some heavy fluff. Also I'm sorry about the dog.


End file.
